It's a Sign
__NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Meet Perry at the Zodiac restaurant in Hollywood|location = Zodiac Restaurant|rewards = +30 +60|previous = Future Projektions Vlog|following = The Zodiac Favor}}Perry Young has some amazing news and he wants to take you out to Zodiac, a new restaurant in Hollywood. At the restaurant Perry tells you that he's thinking of getting a new office, here in Hollywood. However, he could only afford half the down payment, so he is in desperate need of money. As you're talking you get interrupted by Lilah Zampelli, the new manager of Zodiac, who recognizes you from the cover of Caprice Magazine. She'd overheard that Perry needs money, and has an offer for you... Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = I just got some amazing news and I wanna tell you in person. You're gonna love it too, I think! Let me take you out to Zodiac? New restaurant in Hollywood. I hear it's really good. |Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' What's this about? '''2 Tell me the news! |Dialogue #2 = 2''' Nah I wanna see your reaction when I tell you! '''1&'2' Let's just say it's a sign that I'm on the right track lol I'm destined to be a big time talent manager! I'll tell you at the spot. C u there! |Your Dialogue #2 = Okay cool I'll b there }} |-| At the Zodiac Restaurant= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N)! There you are, my NUMBER ONE client!|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' What's up, Perry? '''2 Your ONLY client.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Up? I'M up! Movin' on up in the world, that is... '''2 The only one I need! Since I AM your official manager now, I figured I'm going need an office. So... I'm getting an office here in Hollywood, just like a legit talent manager ought to have!|Your Dialogue #2 = Really? That's awesome!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Yeah! Well, it WILL be awesome... after the renovations...|Your Dialogue #3 = What do you mean?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = A friend of mine knew I was looking for office space and told me about his software company's place that got torched by a disgruntled employee... The place is getting totally renovated, and the rent is gonna be cheap! Well, Hollywood cheap, so you know... still pretty expensive. The way I see it, you can't put a price on rubbing shoulders with the Hollywood connects that can take us to the next level! No more making deals out of my apartment. This office is going to change things for the both of us!|Your Dialogue #4 = I hope you're right.|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = (Y/N), I KNOW I am. The only problem is...|Your Dialogue #5 = What is it?|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = I could only afford half the down payment... If we don't want someone else to sweep in and take the office at a bargain price, we need to make some cash. Like, soon.|Your Dialogue #6 = I see...|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Hello and welcome to Zodiac! My name is Lilah, and I'm the new manager here. I just wanted to come by and check to see if everything is to your liking...|Your Dialogue #7 = The food is great!|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = I'm very glad to hear that! You know, you have a very familiar look about you. Were you by any chance on the cover of Caprice Magazine with Kendall Jenner modeling a jacket?|Your Dialogue #8 = Yep, that's me!|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = I knew I recognized you! My, you're gorgeous! I bet you're going to become a big model some day... Speaking of models... I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but did I overhear that you're looking to make some money?|Your Dialogue #9 = Uhm... doing what?|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = What my client meant to say is, we're always on the lookout for good business opportunities! Perry Young. Talent Manager. I represent the multi-talented gorgeous person known as (Y/N). So, please tell us... what is it you'd like to hire (Y/N) for?|Your Dialogue #10 = (Turn to Lilah.)|Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = Well, Mr. Perry Young, I'm arranging to shoot a commercial that will be aired locally to promote a big event here at Zodiac... I'd love to hire your client to be in the commercial, especially if she can get her friend Kendall to join the commercial as well!|Your Dialogue #11 = (Turn to Perry.)|Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = My client is definitely available for your commercial shoot, but if we can bring Kendall as well, we'll be expecting a nice signing bonus! Deal?|Your Dialogue #12 = (Look back to Lilah.)|Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = It's a DEAL! I'll see your client at the commercial shoot, and if Kendall Jenner joins you for the commercial, I'll be happy to pay you a bonus!|Your Dialogue #13 = (Smile at Perry.)|Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = (Y/N), can you believe that just happened? That was like... serendipity! You're going to be in your first ever commercial, and I'll make enough from this to secure my future office!|Your Dialogue #14 = This is great!|Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = Do you think you could convince Kendall to joing you for Zodiac's commercial shoot? It would be really nice to get that bonus pay...|Your Dialogue #15 = I can try!|Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = Cool, I'll text her and let her know to expect you over. Good luck, (Y/N)!|Your Dialogue #16 = Thanks, Perry!}} Category:Goals